Text Message
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: A simple wrong sent message led Hyuuga Natsume, a natural heart-throb of ACHS, to meet a high school cheerleader from Alice College High School a.k.a. ACHS. The said cheerleader is a girl named Sakura Mikan. Will love find its way through this?NatsuMikan
1. The Annoying Guy

"Text Message"

Summary:

A simple wrong sent message led Hyuuga Natsume, a natural heart-throb of ACHS, to meet a high school cheerleader from Alice College High School a.k.a. ACHS. The said cheerleader is a girl named Sakura Mikan. They both went different roads but will soon cross each other.

Rating: Teens (T) – I rate all my stories T because…I don't know…hehe…

Pairing: Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OKAY!? SO JUST ZIP IT PEOPLE!!

Story:

Chapter 1: The Annoying Guy

"GO ALICE! GO A-C-H-S ALICE! GO ALICE! GO A-C-H-S ALICE! YEAH!"

The cheerleading squad cheered as the ACHS basketball team shot for the winning score. Everybody relied on the whole team, but all the girls had their eyes on one guy only. That guy is Hyuuga Natsume, a natural heart-throb and team captain. He shot the winning score, cameras flashing and girls shrieking. He watched the ball as it went through the hoop without any hesitation.

"AND ACHS WINS!" The speaker said. Everybody cheered and the cheerleading squad performed a cheer for the winning team. After the cheer, Sakura Mikan, the leader of the squad, was on top of the human pyramid and she yelled.

"ACHS!!"

--xOx after the game xOx—

"NATSUME-KUN!!! CHOTTO MATTE!!! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!"

"HES NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!!! HES GOING OUT WITH ME, RIGHT!!!"

Natsume faked a cough and everybody was silent. He glared at all of them and they cowered in his deathly glare.

"Shut up. All of you. I'm not going out with anyone. EVER."

They all nodded meekly, the statement not really sinking into their minds. He went to the locker room and locked the door. _I can finally be alone,_ he thought. He took a shower and changed into his clean uniform. It was a white long sleeved shirt with matching black slacks. He also got the matching black jacket (like the one in ouran but in ouran, its blue) and slung it over his shoulder. He picked up his bag and braced his self for a crowd of stampeding girls.

--xOx at the ACHS grounds xOx—

"Mikan-buchou! Hurry up!" A pink-haired girl panicked as she looked at the bus they were going to ride in. The engine started and Umenomiya Anna, the pink-haired girl, started jumping up and down.

"HURRY UP! THE BUS IS GONNA LEAVE US!!"

"Relax, Anna-chan. It won't leave us."

"IT'S GOING!"

"IT'S WHAT?!"

Mikan jumped and she grabbed Anna as she ran towards the bus. She threw a stone at the window and it caught everybody's attention. The bus stopped and the door slid open.

"Hurry up, Sakura and Umenomiya!" Jinno said as the two girls jumped inside and sat down on two vacant chairs. They panted and _whew-_ed.

"I told you, buchou. The bus WILL leave us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry, Anna-chan."

Mikan yawned and in a few seconds, her head rested on Anna's shoulder and she fell into a deep sleep.

--xOx at the front of Mikan's GIGANTIC mansion xOx—

"Mikan-buchou. Buchou! Were at your house!"

Mikan rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. She saw her maids waving at her. She also waved and smiled. She suddenly realized that they WERE at her house. She picked up her things and bowed a hundred times to Anna and Jinno. She quickly got off the bus and went into her house.

"Welcome home, Mikan-sama!" The servants all said in chorus.

"Thank you everyone!"

"Mikan-sama, your N70 Music Edition phone rang a while ago. You have a message, I think." Meiru, her best-friend and her servant, informed her.

"A message? Can I see it?"

"Here it is." They gave it to her on a velvet cushion as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Mikan stared at it and giggled. She slowly picked it up and opened the message. The message was from somebody unknown to her since a number only appeared. The message said "Hey.". She tilted her head in confusion and quickly replied to the message, her curiosity taking the best of her. She replied "Who are you?" She waited for that 'person' to reply and after a while, he/she did reply.

"Don't act clueless. It's Natsume."

"Natsume?"

"You're just being annoying. Now drop the act and let's go."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Ruuka! Let's go! You're just being annoying! Seriously."

"I'm not Ruuka! I'm Mikan! Sakura Mikan!" She punched the buttons angrily and her servants stared at her. Out of frustration, she threw her phone on the sofa and stomped to her bedroom. She changed her clothes and she lied down on her bed. To make her anger disappear, she grabbed her mp3 and listened to Imai Hotaru's songs. Her favourite song was 'Hajimete Shimashou' and 'Shiawase no Niji'. She closed her eyes and once again, fell into a deep sleep.

--xOx next morning xOx—

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikan-sama!"

"Ohayo minna!"

She stretched her arms and gave that sunny smile which brightened everything and everyone up. She took a bubble bath and ate another grand breakfast. After that, Shiroku, her driver, drove her to her school and left her when she found Anna and Nonoko, her other best-friend, eating under the giant sakura tree.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!"

"Mikan-buchou!"

"Ohayo!"

"'Morning, too!"

Mikan ran and her carelessness made her trip and fall on a guy that was just passing by. Her things lay scattered on the ground and she realized that the guy had caught her and she was now IN the arms of an unknown stranger. She saw Anna and Nonoko gather her things and put them in the bag again. Their faces were tomato red and they didn't dare look at them.

"Thanks for catching me. Hehe."

"Are you an idiot?"

"What?"

"Polka-dots, I think you should start wearing knee-length skirts so guys will at least have a hard time peeking on you."

"WHAT?! YOU PERVERTED HENTAI FREAK!!"

"So I'm the pervert? It's not my fault you flip your skirt and show-off your childish under wears."

In case you're wondering, Mikan is still in Natsume's arms and they kept on arguing. They realized it after they argued. When Mikan stood up, Natsume read the name printed on her shirt. 'Sakura Mikan, Cheerleading Squad'.

"So you're that girl that I sent my message to."

"Oh yeah! Natsume! Youre Natsume? Ha! By the way you text and speak, you are the same person."

"Aho ka? I'm Natsume so the same guy who exchanged messages with you last night should practically have the same attitude as me."

"Mou! I've had enough of you!"

Mikan slapped his face and went to Anna and Nonoko.

_Wow. That girl can slap. It actually stings. I thought that girls were weak. Stupid rumours_, he thought as he rubbed his cheek and smirked.

To be continued.

**A/N: Well, what do you think?**

**Natsume: I think it's stupid. I will never let an IDIOT slap me.**

**A/N: I'm not asking for your opinion, you PERVERTED HENTAI FREAK. (Smirk and laughs evilly.)**

**Mikan: xXxaYaBreAxXx! That was so good! Can I slap him again in the next chapter?**

**A/N: Sure, Mikan. But I'll think about it.**

**Mikan: Okay!**

**A/N: Well, see you next chapter!**


	2. The Kiss

A/N: Well, here is chapter 2! Thanks for the following who reviewed!

A-Z-a-0anime

lilmissmex3

claireponcherrii

subzeroo

Irigasawa Saii aka saiixtsubasa or whatever. I don't know your new penname yet

Midnight Taiyou

I'll try and make this as funny and romantic as possible. And I'll also try to finish this within 3-4 chapters. Haha. Anyway, RxR!

Story:

Previously…

"_Oh yeah! Natsume! Youre Natsume? Ha! By the way you text and speak, you are the same person."_

"_Aho ka? I'm Natsume so the same guy who exchanged messages with you last night should practically have the same attitude as me."_

"_Mou! I've had enough of you!"_

_Mikan slapped his face and went to Anna and Nonoko._

_**Wow. That girl can slap. It actually stings. I thought that girls were weak. Stupid rumours**__, he thought as he rubbed his cheek and smirked._

Chapter 2: The Kiss

Mikan grumbled as she, Anna and Nonoko walked through the corridors to their first class. Mikan's face was all red and Anna and Nonoko secretly giggled. Mikan heard them and she shook them both mercilessly.

"What are you two giggling about..?" she asked anger audible in her voice.

"N-Nothing! Nothing! We swear! Nothing!" Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

Mikan let go of them and went directly to the classroom. She sat down and banged her head repeatedly on her desk. Everybody stared at her. She stopped and she glared at all of them. She suddenly beamed and gave that sunny smile even though she had a bump on her forehead.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Everybody chorused.

She shrugged and gazed outside the window. _My forehead hurts. I guess I shouldn't have banged my head on my desk repeatedly_, she thought. She was startled by the P.A. as it buzzed and sort of cackled.

"That P.A. sure is old." Everyone thought.

"Good morning, my dear students. I am announcing a very important announcement." The speaker said.

"You are to go to the assembly hall and line up by your class arrangement, whatever that maybe. You are needed there in exactly five minutes. I repeat; you are to go to the assembly hall and line up by your class arrangement in exactly five minutes. Thank you, and good day."

Everybody stared at the speaker and instantly jumped up. They hurried and grabbed their things as fast as they could and went directly to the assembly hall.

--xOx assembly hall xOx—

Everybody stared at the American who stood in the centre of the stage. She cleared her throat and spoke in a clear, commanding voice.

"Good morning students. I am here to announce your change of schedule. Starting today, you will have a tight schedule. You will have no more time for chit-chatting and flirting. All that matters now is school, school, SCHOOL. You will find your schedule in your mailbox at your dormitories. You are to follow that schedule starting today and if any of you are late for their classes, you are to go directly to my office. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Ms. McDougal."

"Then I believe you have to go to your dormitories now and check your mailbox?"

"Yes, Ms. McDougal."

Surprisingly, the students went back to their dormitories in an orderly manner. They got their schedules and stared at it. It WAS really TIGHT. Mikan's schedule made her pale and weak. Her schedule went like this.

English – First and Second Period 7:00-8:00 am

Japanese – Third period 8:00-8:30 am

Mathematics – Fourth period-Fifth period 8:30-9:30 am

Recess – Sixth period-Seventh period 9:30-10:30 am (you MUST spend 30 minutes in the library)

Physical Education – Eighth period 10:30-12:00 am

Music – Ninth period 12:00-12:30 pm

Lunch – Tenth period-Eleventh period 12:30-1:30 pm (you MUST spend 30 minutes in the library)

Art – Twelfth period 1:30-2:00 pm

History – Thirteenth period 2:00-3:00 pm

Science – Fourteenth period-Fifteenth period 3:00-4:00 pm

Dismissal – 4:00 pm

She stared at it and she almost fainted. _Four o' clock?!?! But our dismissal should be by twelve!!_, she thought. She opened her door and cautiously looked outside. She was afraid if Ms. McDougal was there. Luckily, she wasn't. She slowly got out and kept near the wall. She wanted to see Anna ASAP so she was THAT desperate. She crept along the walls and from time to time, she looked sideways. When she was going to turn left, she encountered the person she HATED the most. Hyuuga Natsume.

"WAAA!!" Mikan screamed as she pointed angrily at him. "YOU!"

"What about me? And why are you in the corridor anyway…?"

"And WHY should I tell YOU?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"I don't care if you're asking me. Will you JUST get out of my way?!"

"No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said, 'No'. And will you keep that big mouth of yours SHUT?"

"Hyuu-ga Na-tsu-ME!!!!"

"Shut up."

"What will you do if I don't shut up?"

"This."

Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan's collar and he kissed her…on the LIPS. Mikan was shocked. Her eyes were as big as they could get and her heart beat faster and faster. She tried to break the kiss, but Natsume just won't let go. He deepened the kiss and Mikan closed her eyes tightly to prevent tears from falling. At last, Natsume broke the kiss and he smirked.

"See you later, polka dots."

"Shut up, you freaking idiot."

Mikan kept her head down and Natsume saw tears splashing on the floor below. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt and he wanted to say sorry, but as we all know, Natsume can't just let go and say 'Bye-bye' to his proud self. He just ignored her and he walked past Mikan. She kept on crying. She sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. _My first kiss…Easily stolen by that freaking idiotic pervert…I'm so unlucky…_, she thought as she looked at the falling cherry blossoms out the window.

--xOx Natsume's room xOx—

Natsume silently closed the door and leaned on it. He closed his eyes and started reminiscing what he just did. _I just kissed a girl I met this morning and I even made her cry. Somehow, this doesn't feel right. When I kissed her, it felt so good and I was so happy. Oh, the heck with it! What am I thinking?! I'm Hyuuga Natsume, for god's sake! Why am I thinking that I've actually FALLEN IN LOVE with an ugly…well, pretty girl like her?!?,_ he thought as he banged his head once on the door. He sat down on his bed and picked up his manga. He tried to read it but a loud knocking made him close the book and stand up.

"Tsk…Who is it?"

"…"

Natsume opened the door and he was greeted with a big, stinging slap from Mikan.

"That'll teach you some manner, you FREAKING.IDIOTIC.PERVERT." She said with an air of pride.

Natsume just stared at her retreating back as he, once again, rubbed his cheek.

_What was that all about? She came all the way to my room just to SLAP ME and tell me that I'm a freaking, idiotic pervert?_, he thought as slowly closed the door to treat his aching cheek.

To be continued.

**A/N: How was it?**

**Natsume: Why did she have to slap me again?**

**Mikan: Because you're an idiot.**

**Natsume: Look who's talking.**

**Mikan: What did you say?!**

**A/N: Alright, you two! We get the point!**

**M&N: What point..?**

**A/N: That you're proving the sayings 'Opposites attract' and 'The more you hate, the more you love'!**

**M&N: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET IT AT ALL!**

**A/N: Oh...Well then, there's no point in arguing with these two.**

**M&N: You bet!**

**A/N: See you all next chapter!**


	3. The Kiss of Truth

A/N: Here is chapter three.

Disclaimer: For the third time in this fic…I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!

**Mikan: Chill out, Rin!**

**Natsume: Rin?**

**Mikan: Yeah! Rin is her other name. Fujimoto Rin. Her friend will put her in another fic so I'm just informing everyone.**

**Natsume: Who cares?**

**Mikan: Shut up or for the third time, I'll slap your ugly face!**

**A/N: SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!!**

**M&N: Yes, ma'am.**

Story:

Previously…

_Natsume opened the door and he was greeted with a big, stinging slap from Mikan._

"_That'll teach you some manner, you FREAKING.IDIOTIC.PERVERT." She said with an air of pride._

_Natsume just stared at her retreating back as he, once again, rubbed his cheek._

_**What was that all about? She came all the way to my room just to SLAP ME and tell me that I'm a freaking, idiotic pervert?**__, he thought as slowly closed the door to treat his aching cheek_

Chapter 3: The Kiss of Truth

Next Day…

"Ohayo!" Mikan said, her sunny smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Everyone said, glad that their 'Light Goddess' was here already to brighten up their day.

"Anna! I'm so glad that were together in dance class!"

"So am I Mikan-buchou."

Mikan sat behind Anna since somebody already occupied the seat beside her. Since she was so happy, she didn't realize she sat on somebody who was already seated behind Anna. She only realized it when that 'someone' coughed.

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe I'm a person, not a chair."

"Waa!!" Mikan jumped up and bowed down to apologize but quickly stopped herself when she recognized the voice.

"YOU AGAIN?!?!" Mikan said, her face turning all red.

"Oh. So my first kiss is in my first class, too? What a coincidence."

With that said everybody ran back to their seats and covered their ears. They watched Mikan as her face turned dark red.

"How.Dare.You!" Mikan said as she lunged forward, wanting to kill Natsume on the spot.

"Hey! Watch it, polka dots!

Mikan stopped, and her face colour returned to normal.

"Polka dots?" She said, tilting her head in confusion.

Natsume kneeled down and came closer to Mikan that she felt his warm breathing. He smirked and explained it to her.

"Your. Underwear."

Mikan's face turned pink and she quickly sat down on the nearest chair, putting her book on her lap to cover what Natsume saw. He smirked and sat down beside Mikan. She was embarrassed and angry that her face was really red and she wanted to cry out of anger. She was just going to scream when their teacher came in. She looked at all of them and frowned at Natsume and Mikan.

"Excuse me, but can the two of you sit with the same gender?"

"No."

"W-what did you say, mister?"

'"I said 'No'."

"And why is that?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Mikan stared at him. _How can you say that, you idiot?! That's Ms. McDougal!_, she thought as she felt a clod, piercing glare directed towards her. She looked at Ms. McDougal and the 'cold, piercing glare' was from her.

"Is that true, Sakura-san?"

"W-wha..?"

"Answer properly, Sakura. Is it true?"

She looked at him, waiting for an answer. She was really nervous she forgot everything that happened.

"Well, Hyuuga, I suppo-

"It's true, ma'am." Mikan said, her eyes glinting with curiosity of what is going to happen next.

"Prove it." Ms. McDougal said, sitting on her chair and observing the two standing students. Mikan was suddenly brain-dead. _Prove it?! How?!_, she thought but her question was quickly answered. Natsume's arm suddenly snaked around her slim waist and the next moment, the only thing she felt was his lips pressed against her lips. She was wide eyed. _Not again_, she thought as Natsume caressed her hair and deepened the kiss. Everybody's mouth hung open and even Ms. McDougal was frozen in her seat. Natsume broke the kiss and smirked at the teacher, his hands still around Mikan's waist.

"Is that enough?" Natsume said.

"Aah—

"Knew it wasn't enough." He said to himself as he sat down and pulled Mikan onto his lap. Mikan stared at him, her eyes giving a what-do-you-think-you're-doing look. Natsume just smirked as he came closer to Mikan.

"You're gonna be my dance partner at the upcoming Valentines Ball whether you like it or not."

Mikan, for the first time, didn't argue and just nodded in defeat. She sat on a REAL chair and went into deep-thought mode. _Valentines Ball, huh? So he's my date. Who cares? But still, what should I wear? I guess I have to look pretty for him. What am I thinking?!?!? Am I… falling in love? But why?!?! I HATE HIM!!! How can I fall in love with him? Maybe it's those crimson orbs of him...or maybe it's the warm feeling I felt when he kissed me earlier. Or the warmth he gives when he gets closer to me…_

To be continued…

**A/N: So sorry guys! I'm watching Death Note now and I'm just excited of what's going to happen next that I'm going to stop for now. This chapter was supposed to be longer but then I cut it and resumed watching Death Note. SO SORRY!**

**M&N: You mean Light, L, Ryuuku and DEATH NOTE is much more important than us…?**

**A/N: Well…sort of…BUT JUST LET ME WATCH! PLEASE!**

**M&N: We'll let you of you the hook this time, but continue your work.**

**A/N: Okay! I promise!**

**M&N: See you next chapter when Rin finishes watching Death Note.**


	4. Valentines Ball

A/N: I'm back! I paused on episode 6 because my cousin just so happens to interrupt me and so I decided to continue the story! Yay me! But I continued already and I'm watching episode 26! About the house thing, it's because it's a holiday and students are allowed to go to their houses during holidays. (I'm still sad about L's death. My one and only L. I want to cry.)

**Mikan: Rin! You're back! Early! You're a fast watcher.**

**A/N: I'm not done with the series yet because like I said, my cousin interrupted me.**

**Natsume: L-A-M-E.**

**A/N: What did you say..? (Twitch)**

**Natsume: I said you're LAME.**

**A/N: SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL NEVER KISS YOUR VALENTINE!**

**Natsume: …**

**A/N: Gotcha there, didn't I?**

**Mikan: Hey, Rin. You should get on with the story.**

**A/N: Okay-oh, hi Seira!**

**Seira: (Giggles then wipes lollipop on Rin's face.)**

**A/N: Eeew! Yuck!! It's sticky! Seira!**

**Seira: Baka…**

**A/N: Hey! I'm your sister! How dare you say BAKA to me when I'm ten years older than you?!**

**Seira: Baka…**

**Mikan: Rin! Calm down and get on with the story!**

**A/N: Humph…If it wasn't for Mikan, you'd have a big bump on your head. I don't care even if you're just two years old. You know everything. I don't even think you're two years old. **

**Mikan: Rin.**

**A/N: Okay. Here's chapter 4! And sorry about the wrong grammar in the last chapter. I was in a hurry as you all know.**

Story:

Previously…

_Mikan, for the first time, didn't argue and just nodded in defeat. She sat on a REAL chair and went into deep-thought mode. __**Valentines Ball, huh? So he's my date. Who cares? But still, what should I wear? I guess I have to look pretty for him. What am I thinking?!?!? Am I… falling in love? But why?!?! I HATE HIM!!! How can I fall in love with him? Maybe it's those crimson orbs of his...or maybe it's the warm feeling I felt when he kissed me earlier. Or the warmth**__**he gives when he gets closer to me…**_

Chapter 4: Valentines Ball

Next week…

Mikan and her dance classmates have been practicing everyday for the Valentines Ball and all of them were overflowing with joy. Whenever a guy passes by, some girl would blush and be pushed by her friends, the girl being caught by the guy. A fairytale has then begun. Sometimes, believe it or not, you would see two guys holding each others hands or the fingers of two girls entwined with each other. Simply touching. But everybody really felt the feeling of love whenever Mikan and Natsume were around. They weren't really what you called 'lovers', but what they do was enough. They looked sweet together. Natsume already loved Mikan and Mikan already loved Natsume but they didn't really like showing it. They developed this feeling when Mikan suddenly went running to him for protection during the New Year's festival.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, cutie. Wanna go have some fun?" An ugly drunkard said._

"_No, thanks. I'm meeting with my friends over at the Fireworks field." Mikan said._

"_Whether you like it or not, you're coming with me."_

_The drunkard grabbed Mikan's wrist and he started pulling her. Mikan started screaming and struggling to get free. She kicked the man in the shin which sent him sprawling on the ground. She took the chance and ran away, crying and screaming her heart out. She closed her eyes and the only time she stopped running was when she bumped onto someone. Her first instinct was to ask that person for help. She quickly hugged the person and started crying._

"_Tasukete! Onegai tasukete!" (Help me! Please help me!)_

"_What the..?"_

_The drunkard came and looked at the person then Mikan._

"_Hey, that's my cutie. Don't touch her." The drunkard said, pointing a pale finger at the person._

"_She's my girlfriend, you idiot. Go get a life."_

_Mikan suddenly stopped crying and looked up._

"_Natsume…"_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The drunkard said, revealing a gleaming knife._

"_Darn it! Mikan, RUN!" Natsume said as he pushed Mikan away._

_Mikan couldn't move. She just watched as Natsume shielded every slash of the knife, gaining his self deep wounds. With one hard kick, Natsume sent the man flying to the ground and fleeing for his life. He suddenly collapsed and Mikan ran to him, cradling his head in her arms. (Sorry. I can't describe it well. If you've watched The Simpsons Movie, you'll know what I'm talking about. It's the part where Lisa cradled whats-his-name when the bully hit him.)_

"_Na…Natsume…You...saved me…and risked your life…"_

"_Ba...Baka...Of course I'll save you...from that guy…He...can do anything to you…"_

"_Natsume…Arigato na…This is the best new years present ever…"_

"…"

_Mikan suddenly kissed Natsume on the forehead, making him blush a thousand shades of red. She smiled and called an ambulance to treat Natsume's wounds. _

_--xOx Natsume's hospital room xOx—_

"_Ohayo watashi no hero!" (Good morning my hero!) Mikan said._

"_Shut up, idiot." Natsume looked away to hide his blushing face but Mikan saw it._

"_Natsume! Do you have a fever?" She said as she placed her hand against his forehead, making him blush more. She pouted when Natsume pushed her hand away._

"_Mou! Natsume…I'm just concerned abou-_

_Natsume suddenly embraced Mikan. (She was sitting on Natsume's bed, just enough for him to embrace her.) He closed his eyes and let Mikan's warmth seethe into him._

"_Mikan, I…"_

"_Na...Natsu...me…"_

"_Mikan...Aisihiteru…" (Mikan…I love you…)_

"_You…love me...but you hate me, right?"_

"_You give me the warmth that I've always wanted. That smile that brightens my day. Those hands that cared for me everyday. I love you, Mikan. I know those aren't valid reasons because even I can't explain how and why I've fallen for you."_

"_Natsume…"_

_A feeling of rejection shot through his heart. He let go of Mikan only to be embraced back by Mikan herself. She smiled and cupped Natsume's face in her hands. She looked at him straight in the eye and she smiled._

"_I love you, too, Natsume, with all my heart."_

_She kissed him tenderly, Natsume shocked and happy at the same time. He kissed her back, making her happier than any other girl in the world. Suddenly, a nurse came in they didn't notice her. She blushed at the two students kissing each other passionately. Natsume, at last, felt the nurse's presence and he broke the kiss._

"_What do you want?" Natsume said, a little annoyed that they were interrupted by a nosy nurse._

"_The…The doctor said that you can go home tonight. I can allow Sakura-san to STAY and HELP you pack your things." The nurse said, emphasizing the words 'stay' and 'help'. Mikan giggled._

"_Sure, Ukita-san."_

"_And please, no more PDA."_

"_PDA?" Mikan said, unfamiliar with the word._

"_Public display of affection, you idiot." Natsume said, combing his hair with his hands._

"_Oooohh…Okay!" Mikan cheerfully said._

_Then blah blah blah about things that aren't important._

_End of Flashback..._

Now back to the Valentines Ball. I'm just going to skip some crappy parts and go directly to the ball, since that is the main topic for this chapter. Mikan laid her hair down; making it bounce at every step she took. She wore a baby blue and baby pink knee-length dress. She looked as pretty as she could be. Natsume wore a white long sleeved shirt and matching black pants which made him look hot and cool. Everybody's attention was planted on the two most gorgeous people in the ball. Mikan, being stupidly innocent, didn't notice everybody staring at her that she kept on eating food. Natsume slapped his forehead in frustration, seeing her soon-to-be girlfriend and valentines gobbling up the food like a pig. He walked up to her, making her stare at him.

"Would you eat properly, you idiot?" Natsume said, sitting on the opposite chair facing Mikan.

"Ash iv I ker bouch wat chu wanch…" Mikan said as she kept on chewing the food.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full…I-DI-OT…"

Mikan swallowed her food and pointed accusingly at Natsume.

"You're the idiot! Not me!!"

"Sit down, smarty-pants…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Mikan kept on eating the food when the speaker announced that the dance will soon start.

"The dance?? What dance?"

"Dunno…"

Everybody chattered excitedly, asking each other for a dance to remember. Natsume realized he had to act now or else, somebody might take her precious little girl.

"Hoy baka, want to dance?"

"Hmm?"

"The dance…you want to dance…?" _I feel stupid asking her to dance…_

"Sure! Since I don't have anything better to do."

Mikan stood up and offered her hand. She smiled which made Natsume blush.

"A-are you stupid? I'm supposed to be the one doing that…"

"Oh? Eh heh heh…Sorry…"

Mikan sat back down and waited for Natsume. Natsume finally stood up and looked around. They were the only people left sitting.

"C'mon…Just hurry it up…"

Mikan giggled as she took Natsume's hand. Natsume blushed as she felt Mikan's soft cool skin touch his own. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing. Natsume's arm was snaked around Mikan's waist and her arms were on his shoulder. They looked sweet together. Natsume looked at Mikan straight in the eye, wanting to make her feel uneasy, but Mikan stared back. Natsume was the one who felt uneasy. He took the chance to express his feelings again for gher right there at the ball but his courage was lost.

"Mi-mikan…I…"

"What??"

"Mikan…I just wanted to tell you that…"

"What? C'mon…Just say it."

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"Mikan, I—

The fireworks started and only Mikan heard his words. Mikan's face turned red her eyes were wide. The light in the ballroom was turned off for the fireworks so Mikan felt more uneasy in Natsume's hold.

"N-natsume…"

"Will you be my—

The fireworks went off again and Mikan heard it all.

"I guess it's a no, huh…?"

"The truth is…I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time now…So…"

"So...?"

"Yes…"

Natsume's heart jumped for joy as he suddenly embraced Mikan. Mikan froze in her spot, shocked at what Natsume just did. She blinked and realized that Natsume was looking at her straight in the eye. She gulped and laughed nervously.

"What are you—

Natsume kissed her and the fireworks went off again, their kiss unnoticed by the people. Some people only saw their silhouette and they smiled that at the scene. But the thing is they didn't know who the two people were. They just knew that two very in-love people got united in this ball.

To be continued…

**A/N: So how was it?? I was rushing it in order for the people to be able to read this…hehe…**

**Mikan: It's fine! So did you finish Death Note??**

**A/N: Of course I did! L is so cute! He is COOL!**

**Mikan: Really??**

**Natsume: cough**

**Mikan: I was just asking!**

**Natsume: Well, then—**

**L: Hi, there Rin-san. Have you seen Kira??**

**A/N: Hi L!! I haven't seen Rai—**

**L: covers Rin's mouth Don't say his name out loud.**

**A/N: nods**

**L: Good.**

**A/N: gasping for air L…**

**L: Yes , Rin-san?**

**A/N: You almost killed me—**

**M&N: Would the two of you just get together?!?**

**A/N: WHAAT?!?!? GET TOGETHER!?!?!?! IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!!!**

**M&N: Then end the chapter already.**

**A/N: Okay…See you next chapter people…I'm sorry if it isn't that good…**


	5. The Arranged Marriage

Featured song: Harmonia by RYTHEM

Featured Character: Nate River (N); Death Note character, successor of L

Previously…

_Natsume kissed her and the fireworks went off again, their kiss unnoticed by the people. Some people only saw their silhouette and they smiled that at the scene. But the thing is they didn't know who the two people were. They just knew that two very in-love people got united in this ball._

Chapter 5: The Arranged Marriage

_Naki taku nattenNige taku natte_

_Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara_

_Mina uta_

_Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta _

_Futatsu wa hitotsu_

_Harumonia kanji te Terepashii_

Mikan groaned as her phone rang. It was Saturday and they didn't have any classes. She turned to her side, embracing the "pillow" that lay beside her. Suddenly, something warm draped over her waist. She wondered what it was, but she didn't open her eyes. She still wanted to sleep. Ste turned on her other side again and heard her phone's continuous ringing. She finally picked it up (A/N: And may I add that her eyes are still closed?) and flipped it open.

"Hello…Who is this…?" Mikan mumbled, rubbing her eyes and turning on her side again.

She finally opened her eyes and she screamed. Natsume was the "pillow" that lay beside her. (A/N: Nothing happened during the night, people. NOTHING.) But he quickly covered her mouth and pointed to her phone. _Your phone, stupid_, he mouthed the words that irritated Mikan. She groaned and returned to talking to the caller.

"Who IS this?!"

"Mikan? Mikan? Are you okay there?" A familiar voice said.

"Wait…MAMA??"

"Honey, dear! I missed your voice so much!"

No matter how sweet the message was, the voice was mechanical. It sounded as if it was memorized and as if it jumped out of a script. No feelings.

"Uh…yeah…You know, I just wanted to ask what time it is in Japan."

"It's…uhmm…6:00 in the morning right?"

"Exactly…So…IM STILL SLEEPING!"

"Oh…I'm sorry, dear."

"Beside, why do you even bother on calling me when you ignored me for six years?!"

"…"

"I'm hanging up…YUUKA."

"Mikan. Wait." The voice became icy and cold.

"…"

"You're going to London."

"I'm what?!"

"Your flight is tomorrow. 9:00 in the morning. Japan time."

"NO! IM NOT! I WONT GO TO LONDON!"

Natsume's eyes widened.

"You're going to London, Mikan, whe-

"CHOTTO MATTE!"

"…"

"I am not going to London and THAT-IS-FINAL!"

She flipped her phone angrily and threw it on the floor. It crashed into pieces and Natsume sat up.

"London? That's pretty far, don't you think?"

"Natsume…Why are you on my bed?"

"Are you sure this is your bed?"

Mikan looked around and realized that it wasn't her room at all.

"Is this YOUR bed?"

"Yeah."

"Then…why am I here?"

"You fell asleep when you were stargazing last night at the ball. I carried you to your room but it was locked. So I took you here."

"Oh…"

Mikan looked up at Natsume and suddenly, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Natsume…I don't want to leave you…I want to sta-

Natsume suddenly pulled her and let her cry on his chest. She listened to Natsume's heartbeat. It was fast…and it made her feel safe. She slowly snaked her arms around him. She cried and cried until no more tears came out. She looked up and saw Natsume looking down at her. During that moment, he looked so angelic and innocent. He brushed away stray locks of Mikan's hair away from her face.

"We'd better get you a new phone. You should call your mom and talk to her."

She grinned sheepishly and let Natsume straighten her waist-length auburn hair.

"And more importantly, you should change into your casual attire."

"What?"

"You're wearing a night gown. A short one."

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU CHANGE MY DRESS?!"

"I asked Umenomiya to change your clothes."

"Oh…Eh heh heh…"

"…"

"Will you get out of the room?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to change…Dummy…"

"You don't have any clothes with you, idiot."

"What am I going to wear, then?"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, alright. You can wear my clothes."

"Yay!"

Natsume stood up and went to his wardrobe. He opened it and threw a small red short to Mikan. He also got out a beige shorts and a belt in case the shorts was too big for Mikan. She grinned sheepishly as she held the clothes. Natsume sighed and went out the door.

"Hurry up, idiot. I'm buying you a new cell phone." He said while standing outside the door.

Mikan quickly changed and she brushed her hair. She looked for her ribbons but couldn't find them anywhere so she just let her hair loose. She opened the door and smiled brightly at Natsume.

-xOx mall xOx-

"Natsume…you really don't have to buy me a phone. It's such a waste of money!"

Mikan held an orange and white cell phone. It was really light and thin. She stared at it and kept on poking it as she spoke to Natsume.

"Enough with your dilly-dallying. Just call your mom and clear things up with her."

Mikan's grip tightened and she almost crushed her brand new phone.

"Clear things up…?" she said darkly.

"Yeah. About London."

She loosened her grip and she continued on poking the phone.

"Oh. London…Right…"

She quickly dialled the number and she was on her feet, pacing back and forth inside the empty store.

"Hello. Sakura Yuuka speaking."

"Hello. Yuuka."

"Oh."

"I'm not going to London. Besides, what am I gong to do there?

She heard her took a deep breath and her voice sounded impatient.

"Have you heard of Nate River?"

"Is it a river?"

"No. It's a person. People usually call him N."

"I haven't heard of him. Anyway, answer my question first."

"This is the answer."

"Nate River?"

"He is a very smart kid."

"So?"

"You're going to marry him."

Mikan froze. She gripped her phone so hard that her knuckles went white. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"NO!!! I WILL NOT DO THAT!!!!"

"I know the reason of your stubbornness."

"W-what…?"

"Hyuuga…Natsume…right?"

"Oh, no. You can't possibly…"

"I can, Mikan. If we have to hurt him, we will."

"But-

"Do you want him to get hurt?"

"No…"

"Then do as I say."

"Yes…Yuuka…" She said 'Yuuka' as if she wanted to throw up.

She heard the beep and the call ended.

To be continued

-xOx-

A/N: Poor Mikan…

M&N: Shouldn't it be poor us?

A/N: I suppose you're right.

L: They are right. They will both be hurt.

N: L?

L: …

N: I'm N. Your successor.

L: N?

N: L.

L: …

N: L…World's be-

A/N, M&N: SHUT UP!

N: (Blink)

A/N: He's L, alright!

M&N: End the chapter already. This is pure hell.

Mikan: Pure torture.

Natsume: Pure bloody hell.

A/N: Our worst nightmare.

M&N: Yes, our worst nightmare. End the chapter, hurry!

A/N: See you, people. I'll update when these two heck-of-a-geniuses stop talking and let my mind think much more clearly.


	6. Black and White

A/N: For those people who "sort of" didn't understand the previous happenings

A/N: For those people who "sort of" didn't understand the previous happenings. I'll explain. (This is for you, PAT! XD) Nate River is REALLY an anime character. He is from Death Note. There, I hope you won't kill me because I'll try to make this chapter long…and the LAST chapter. :D Don't kill me! :D Oh, there's another anime guest named Kusakabe Mei. She's from the movie Tonari no Totoro of Studio Ghibli. :D Oh, and of course. Our dear N will not be…uhh...ignored. :D

Disclaimer (This may be the last…ToT): I do not own GA so please don't rub it in. ToT

Chapter 6: Owari da (aaaw….ToT)

"In the end, I couldn't get it my way. Natsume, don't forget me, okay? Or I'll kill you." She laughed, but Natsume knew she was hurt.

She was wearing a pink hat and a beige trench coat that covered her maroon turtleneck and her black ruffled mini skirt. She wore knee-high boots and a pair of black gloves that Natsume gave her as a 'goodbye' present. Mikan kept on laughing and all of a sudden, she was crying. Natsume would feel a deep pain inside that urged him to cry. _Baka…I won't cry. That's girly_, he thought as he now embraced Mikan who was now in his arms. (What…? Oo)

"Don't forget me, okay?" Mikan said as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"That is so you. Don't change. For me. Ne?" She forced a smile and Natsume would have given everything to see that smile everyday.

"Sakura Mikan-san of flight L41095, your plane is leaving in twenty minutes. Please proceed to your gate. Thank you."

Everybody turned to see Mikan after the speaker was done, well, speaking. (Oo) She scratched her head as a little girl the age of five approached her.

"What's your name, ochibi-chan?"

"Kusakabe Mei. Are you really Sakura Mikan?"

"Why, yes I am, Mei-chan. What's the big deal about that?"

"You're going to marry that River guy. It's all over the news." Mei said innocently.

Mikan ignored the comment and just proceeded to her gate. Natsume looked at her retreating figure. He was observing every detail of how Mikan left…for London.

_Bye, Natsume._

_Bye, Mikan._

"Mikan!!"

Mikan's tear-stained face turned towards her best friend, Fujimoto Rin. (wingedneko-kio and Ikagami Saii, sounds familiar, doesn't it?) She was smiling and waving like mad, her short black hair bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"Mikaaaaan!!"

Mikan brightened up a little. She ran through the crowd, her best friend waiting for her. She finally found her standing by a red Porsche. She was frowning as she yelled at somebody on the phone.

"Urusai yo, baka!" (Shut up, idiot!)

Fujimoto Rin flipped her phone shut, her face red with anger.

"Ano, Rin-chan. Who was that?"

"W-wha…? Oh, Mikan! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!" Mikan said as Rin glomped her. (Is there a word glomp? Because Microsoft Word is underlining it with red zigzag lines. Oo)

"So, who was that on the phone with you?"

"Oh…My idiotic boyfriend."

Mikan's eyes widened.

"You have a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah…Hey! As if YOU don't have a boyfriend, Hyuuga-san."

Mikan's face dropped and she looked like she was going to cry again.

"Hoi. Mikan. Daijoubu ka?" (Hoi. Mikan. Are you alright?)

"It's Yuuka's fault."

"You're gonna get married to some guy you don't know?!"

Rin was fuming with anger and she almost crushed the cup of her Starbucks coffee jelly.

"Yeah…and I had to leave Natsume behind."

"Mikan…Don't worry, I'm on your side. Come on. We'll talk to your mom."

Rin led Mikan to her red Porsche and they drove to the tallest and biggest skyscraper in town, the Sakura Golden Corporation, or simply, SGC.

"Sakura-taichou. Sakura-sama is here. She is accompanied by Fujimoto-sama."

Yuuka's assistant secretary informed her through the phone. She silently put the phone down and she looked at the two well-dressed teenagers. Fujimoto Rin was wearing a Capri pants matched with her black tank top. She wore white Nike sneakers and her hair was messed up, but fashionably messed up (XD). She was carrying an orange Nike backpack and a pair of earphones was glued to her ears. Sakura Mikan wore her ruffled black mini skirt and her maroon turtleneck. She wore black knee length boots and her hair was, well, in pigtails. She left her trench coat, cap and bags in Rin's car and she was getting angry each minute.

"Fujimoto-sama, Sakura-sama, please follow me."

"Ara! Mikan!"

"Yuuka, stop it. You don't have to bother YOURSELF in acting all sweet to me."

"Oh dear, I'm hurt."

"As if I care, you bi- (She is not going to say b, okay? She was supposed to say 'big loser'.)

"Lets get down to business, shall we?" Yuuka interrupted.

Mikan and Rin flopped down on the big sofa and they watched Yuuka as she rested her hand on a crystal knob of another door that led to another room.

"Mikan. I want you meet and befriend your fiancé (I'm confused. Fiancé is for males, right? Forgive me if it's wrong.) Okay? Don't try to make any move that I won't like, sunshine."

Mikan sighed as she stood up and went to the door. She winked at Rin as she slowly opened the door and went in, closing it gently as her shadow also walked in. (I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.)

"Hoi, Sakura. I'm sorry for my bad tone of voice right now, but you deserve it. How dare you make Mikan marry a stranger?! Don't you even think about her role as a teenager like me who can choose who she will love and be with for the rest of her life?!"

Rin slammed her hands against Yuuka's table as Yuuka smoked a stick of cigarette. She looked coldly at Rin with her icy eyes.

"Fujimoto. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Your company is at stake here…You do know that I am one of your company's biggest connection, right?" She said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I can cut off my connections with you anytime I want, you witch. Besides, ever since my parents died, you've been taking advantage of Fujimoto Corporations and using it as another one of you pawns in your stupid little game. I'm the one in charge of Fujimoto Corporations now and all I have to do is sign a few papers and were finished. And don't change the topic. Cancel that wedding."

"Why would I?"

"Because Mikan herself is against it!"

Yuuka stood up and stamped her foot.

"I will not have you making this ruckus any longer! Leave this building NOW or I will get the guards to drag you out of here!"

"You don't have the right to do that! Just listen to what I have to say!"

"Very well, Fujimoto. I will listen to your babbling and just remember: it better make sense."

"Uhm…Excuse me, but may I please speak to Neito Riba-san? (Nate River-san)"

A kid with white, messy hair turned to look at Mikan. She moved a little, feeling uneasy under the stare of the baggy-eyed kid in white who held a robot in his left hand and two puppets stuck on his right index finger and right middle finger. She smiled, making the kid, well, blink. He finally spoke, his voice bored and uninterested.

"I suppose your Sakura-san's daughter, Mikan-san?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm N. Nate River. But please don't say my name out loud. It's supposed to be a secret. But since you're my fiancée, you should know."

"You're against our marriage, right?"

"Of course, I am. I don't even know why I'm doing this."

"Me, too."

N looked at her and he smiled his mischievous smile (whenever he discovers something about KIRA.) that made Mikan give an unwanted smile. She sat down beside N, making him a little uncomfortable since nobody sits that close to him before. Mikan sighed and she looked at N, smiling so that he would at least ease up a bit with her around.

"Can we be friends? I mean, even if we DO get married, can we be friends?"

"…"

"N?"

"Sure…" (One fact about N: He's friendless, like L. BWAHAHAHAHA!)

"Yay! Since you're my friend, will you listen to me?"

"Okay."

"You know, I had to leave someone so special to me because of my mother."

"…"

"He's my boyfriend you see. And I love him sooooo much but my mother is against it. Were getting married for the sake of her company. I hate her."

"Do you want to go back?"

"What?"

"Tokyo ni. Kaeritai de sho?" (To Tokyo. You want to go home, right?)

"Sou dakedo…" (That's right, but…)

"Makasete kudasai, Mikan-san." (Leave it to me, Mikan-san.) N said in a bored voice.

(N-lovers out there, like me, N is OOC here. Sorry. I had to do it…ToT I'm against it, guys, sorry. :D)

Mikan came out with N standing by her side. Now that he was standing up, Mikan can now see that he was as tall as she is (Not ignoring the fact that his back was hunched). She then realized that a little smile was growing on N's face. She shrugged, letting the thought pass.

"Sakura-san, you wouldn't mind if I take Mikan-san on a date, do you?"

"Oh my! Of course, I wouldn't mind, River-kun! Please do!" Sakura said with a fake smile accompanied by her fake sugar-coated voice.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Rin screamed, glaring at Yuuka and Near.

"Rin, don't be angry. You can come, too." Mikan said, winking at Rin.

Rin quickly understood what they were going to do. She winked back and still pretended to be angry.

"Okay, Mikan. But I hope you know what you're doing!" She said, crossing her arms.

Mikan suddenly grabbed N's and Rin's arm and she pulled them out of the office, a beautiful sunny smile plastered on her beautiful perfect face.

"Ikku yo, minna!" Mikan cheerfully said as she ran out of the building laughing gleefully.

"Here's your ticket, Mikan-san. And here's your, Rin-san."

N had bought Rin and Mikan each a ticket so they can go to Japan together. Mikan took the ticket quickly and smiled sheepishly at N.

"Thanks, N. I owe you a lot."

"I only care about justice."

Rin took her ticket without looking so she mistook N's sleeve for her ticket. So right now, she was holding on to his sleeve and kept on tugging it.

"N. Just give it to me."

She glared at N and pulled hard all at the same time that when she pulled him, she only realized that she was pulling on N's sleeve. They crashed on the floor, N landing on Rin. Rin was blushing because N's face was so close to hers that she can feel his warm breath. N, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Get off me, N, quickly!"

The people stared at them as Rin pushed him aside and stood up, crossing her arms and giving off a cute little pout which made her cuter with her already red face. Mikan giggled, waving goodbye at them since some of the people ran to her, asking for an autograph. She ran for her dear life, her hair bouncing as she went to the mall and went to her secret boutique. Rin, on the other hand, watched her friend with a red face, N standing just a few inches beside her.

"I'm sorry, Rin-san."

"It's okay. It's my fault for not looking."

Rin suddenly brightened up, her pout replaced by a smile which showed off her beauty. N just stared at her because for the first time, he finally found a girl worth calling 'beautiful, pretty and cute'. (PACKMAECY, you are going to laugh if you just know who that 'RIN' is. XD)

"An amusement park?"

"Hn!"

Rin smiled as she held his hand, her mind drifting towards the food stalls and not minding what she was holding. She suddenly ran, pulling N in the process. She stopped all of a sudden, her gaze settled on a cute CHAPPI THE RABBIT stuff toy and a pig stuff toy. N followed her gaze and he smirked at the stall. He then slowly walked towards the stall, his mind set on winning…uhh…the thing he wants.

"N? Where are you going?'

"I'm going to play."

Rin just stood behind him as she watched him shoot the bottles effortlessly. The owner just managed to leave his mouth hanging open as N pointed to the rabbit toy and the pig toy. He gave it to Rin while looking dark and innocent. Rin took it and hugged N all of a sudden. N managed to pat her back due to his frequent shocks, but still, he liked the feeling of hugging someone. Rin suddenly spoke which made N cringe, which is a very rare sight to see.

"N-chan! Let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

She pulled him, obviously not waiting for him to answer. They got in line and waited for their turn to get in a car of the 'SURPRISE' Ferris wheel. (SURPRISE is the name.) When it was their turn, they stared at the pink and white car with the words 'Rabu-Rabu Ha-tto! :3' (Love-Love Heart! :3) imprinted on every surface of the outer part of the car.

"DOZO!" the man said as he opened the door of the car.

Rin and N glared at him, their intent to kill higher than ever. When they were inside, Rin yelled.

"HEY! WHO THE HECK PUT SOME FREAKIN' ROSES IN THIS CAR?! I AM SOOOO GONNA KILL HIM!! IT STINKS, MAN!"

"Rin-san, ochitsuite yo." (Rin-san, calm down.)

Rin flopped down, her arms crossed and her face red. N sat down beside her who made her uncross her arms and stare at him.

"What are you doing?"

"The other seat is covered by thorny roses."

"I am so gonna kill the idiot who had this freakin' stupid idea."

The car suddenly moved and the next moment, N heard Rin yelp and someone's arms were around his waist, that 'someone's' face buried on his stomach.

"Rin-san!"

"N-chan! Don't go anywhere, okay? Don't leave me!"

Rin started crying and her grip tightened. N blushed, but he decided that Rin needed someone. He started caressing her ebony black hair, its smoothness soothing even N's worries. He raised her up and hugged her back, her face on the crane of his neck and her arms around his neck. (Is it crane? I'm sorry if it's wrong.) She cried and when they stopped at the top, she had stopped crying and she was playing with N's hair, her cheek against his neck. She suddenly spoke which made N nervous.

"Thanks, N."

"No problem."

"You know, I just broke up with my boyfriend earlier. You know, when I went to the restroom."

"Oh."

"N-puu." (She's making up weird nicknames for N.)

"…"

"Do you like someone?"

"…"

"N-wan wan!"

"Yes, I do."

"Heh? Who is it?"

Her face was now centimetres away from N's. She was smiling cutely and sweetly that N blushed.

"Dare ga suki, N-puu?" (Who do you like, N-puu?)

"…"

"N-wan wan…?"

"You."

He suddenly kissed her, making her blush. She was shocked, her eyes wide open. She shrugged and kissed him back; her arms around his neck while his hand was caressing her hair. He broke the kiss, looking at Rin straight in the eye.

"Rin. Is this really okay?"

"Machiron, N-puu!" (Of course, N-puu!)

She laughed and kept on hitting his back when he started coughing.

"OMG! I'm sorry!"

"Nah. It's okay."

"Eh heh heh."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush. She laughed heartily, her face getting redder each moment.

_She's the one I guess._

_He is SO cute! XDDD_

A/N: Sorry guys. It took me so long. And as you can see it, this is pretty much dedicated to a NearOC paring. XD sorry. I'll update as SOON as I can. (Beware of that SOON word. It might be decades. XD) Read and Review! Oh yeah! If there are wrong spellings and grammatical errors, forgive me. I'm kinda lazy to check. XD


	7. A Happy Ending, at last!

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I told Natsume to pick me up."

Mikan waited patiently outside the airport, the sun frying her mercilessly. She puffed her cheeks as she wiped her sweat again, her hankie wet. She suddenly yelped when her phone rang.

"Natsume!"

"Mikan? Its me, Rin."

"Oh. Hey, Rin-chan? Is N okay?"

"He's okay. Its about Hyuuga."

"What about Natsume?"

"Remember my piano teacher?"

"Narumi-sensei!"

"Mikan. Before I tell you, you have to promise not to go into hysterics and run to the street to get accidentally hit by a bus."

"I promise."

"Na...Narumi called. Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire and Ruuka were also there."

"Youre freaking me out, Rin-chan. Whats the problem?"

"Hyu...Hyuuga...got into a...a...car accident."

"...Wheres the punch line?"

"Mikan, I'm not that cruel to make a joke like that. I'm serious."

"R...Rin...Where...is Narumi-sensei?"

"Down at the Fujimoto Hospital. I told the head doctor to-Mikan? Mikan?! Mikan!"

Rin gripped her phone as the line turned dead.

"Mikan...Get a grip...He's not dead..."

..

"Mikan-chan!"

Mikan turned away from the nurse and saw Narumi and the others. She ran to them as she cried, her face flushed.

"W...What happened?"

"The indicator on the map of his car indicated that he was going to the Narita Airport. To fetch you, we suppose."

She shoved them away and opened the door to his room. She gasped. He was all covered with bandages and cast, completely unrecognizable. She started crying when Hotaru shot her with the Baka Gun.

"Natsu-WAA!"

"Get out of your Idiocy Kingdom, idiot queen. Thats not Hyuuga. That guy fell off a building."

"Then where is he?"

"Are you that stupid that you cant even read the name cards?"

"Oh. Right."

...

"Natsume..."

"Mikan..."

"Natsume..."

"Mikan..."

"Natsu-

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Stop it or I'll shove this in your mouth." Hotaru said.

"Youre such a meanie, Hotaru! Why arent you sad for him?"

"Did he die?"

"No."

"Did he break anything?"

"No."

"Did he become stupider than he already is?"

"No."

(Natsume: Hoi, Imai! I can hear you, y'know!

Hotaru: You want to eatmy Baka Gun? Or my fist?

Natsume: -gulp- ...Neither.

Hotaru: Good. Then shut your half-wit pie hole.

Mikan: Youre evil.)

"Did he lose his credit card and bank account?"

"No."

"So why should I be sad?"

(Everyone: -staaaare-)

Mikan shrugged and was just going to go to Natsume when Hotaru pulled her.

"I want crab brains. Lets go."

(Ruuka: Ew. Yuck. Gross. Phewy. Yuckie. Ewie. Gross much.

Hotaru: Shut it, you gay lord.

Ruuka: FYI, sister, I am not gay.

Hotaru: If you dont -bleep-ing shut up, I'm gonna -bleep-ing shove this -bleep-ing crab brain down your -bleep-ing throat.

Ruuka: -becomes manly out of fright- Yes, ma'am.)

...One month later...

"Natsume!"

"Get away from me, idiot."

Mikan jumped only to be hugged by the wall. She cried as Anna, Nonoko and Yuu tried to get her down from the wall.

"Baka!"

"Polka-dots."

"Hentai!"

"Strawberry."

"Idiot!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Hotaru put down her Baka Gun and continued reading.

"Hotaru!" Mikan squeaked.

"Imai!" Natsume yelled.

"What is it, you bickering idiots? Go make out o something. Just dont disturb me." Hotaru replied in monotone.

(M&N: What do you mean make out?! -blush xD-)

The door suddenly opened and in came two people. One girl and one boy. Mikan was the first one to speak.

"RIN-CHAN! N!"

"Yo!" Rin said coolly.

Rin quickly averted her gaze to N.

"N. Wheres your uniform?"

"I left it at London."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"..."

"After all my trouble of getting you a uniform, you just leave it at London! Great!"

She stomped towards Hotaru and flopped down next to her.

"Rin. Long time no see."

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Currently having a migrane because of those two bickering idiots who are currently staring at each other-

"Lovingly. Dont worry. You dont need to go through all the trouble of saying it." Rin smiled which made all her male classmates (except Natsume, Ruuka, Yuu and N) faint.

"So, Fujimoto, why are you here anyway?" Natsume coldly said.

"Got a problem with that, Hyuuga?" Rin snapped.

"We all want to know."

"...No reason. I just wanted to see everybody."

N sat beside her and he leaned on him. He put his arm around her casually while he twirled his hair. Mikan squealed.

"Wai! N and Rin-chan! Together!"

"What? Nooo. Were just friends." Rin said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"...No."

Narumi suddenly barged in wearing a frilly dress. He quickly noticed Rin and smiled.

"Ara! Rin-chan! How is my best pianist doing?"

"Obviously, I'm fine." She said as she removed N's arm around her.

"What songs can you play then?"

Rin stopped in mid-air (still holding N's arm above her).

"I can play the...theme song of Crisis Core. Not Why by ayaka...But I can play it also. And...Moonlight Sonata and other classics...Its too many to count."

"Okay, then. Now introduce yourselves please."

...

"Hotaru! Mikan! Do you want to watch some movies?"

Rin slid her hands into her pocket as she leaned on the wall. Mikan ate like a pig (xD) while Hotaru seemed like she wasnt chewing at all (-.-).

"Why?" Hotaru said.

"Well, I rented some horror movies. I really planned on watching them alone (since N was busy making lego castles o.O) but I decided to invite some people over."

"Can we imbije Anna, Nonogo, Shumire, Syuu, Ruuga, Nyatshume and N, choo?" Mikan mumbled.

"...Uhh, what?" Rin said.

"I shed-

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Chew your food first, idiot."

...

"KYAAAAA!! WAAAAAA!! GAAAAHHH!!"

Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as they watched a horror movie. Rin, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Ruuka, Yuu, Sumire and N all had their hands against their ears as Mikan, who sat in the middle, kept on screaming at he credits of the movie. Rin decided that it was her turn to yell.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, MIKAAAAN!! SHAAAADDAAAAP!!" Rin yelled.

Mikan stared at Rin as Hotaru helped her cough out the cherry she was currently choking on due to her yelling. The cherry popped out and out the window it flew. They heard a yelp, an 'Ew! Yuckie!' and a series of words that we cant say in public. Rin quickly went to the window and apologized.

"Sorry! I was choking! Well...DYING is the appropriate word!"

Rin closed the window and went to the DVD player. She put in SHUTTER and flopped down on a bean bag beside N, hugging his knee and resting her chin against it. Mikan gobbled the popcorn like a pig when she screamed, the popcorn in her mouth splattering all over the TV screen. Everybody freaked out.

Natsume: Damn! Polka! Watch it, not flood it with wet popcorn! (xD)

Hotaru: Idiot. (BAKA BAKA BAKA!)

Ruuka: Gross...And to think that what Imai said was true.

Anna: Mikan-chan!

Nonoko: I cant see the movie!

(Rin: Who cares about the movie! Just help me clean it!)

Sumire: EW!

Yuu: ... (faint xD)

Rin: Mikan!! ...Oh my gawd...! There are bits of the candy cane you gobbled earlier...and some of the strawberry shake you slurped earlier...and-

N: Please stop. (pukes into a paper bag)

(A/N: oh my gawd, N?! Did you just PUKE?!

N: i did, apparently.

A/N: my gawd. And I thought the only thing you could was twirl your hair, play with lego blocks and imitate L.

N: i do not imitate him.

A/N: then why do you have those ridiculous eyebags?

N: building lego castles.

A/N: -staaaare-)

...

A giant futon held ten ready-to-sleep teenagers. The arrangement was like this:

Rin-Hotaru-Sumire-Mikan-Anna-Nonoko-Yuu-N-Ruuka-Natsume

Mikan whispered.

"I'm sorry everybody!"

She whispered a little too loud as everybody snuggled up in their respective places on the giant futon. She was apologizing about the 'popcorn incident'. Natsume said 'Whatever.'. Rin 'Hn'-ed as she pulled the blanket over her her head. N didnt answer. Hotaru stayed silent. Ruuka gave a sleepy nod. Ana and Nonoko gave her a smile. Yuu smiled sleepily. Sumire huffed.

"Good night...Sweet dreams...Dont let the bed bugs bite..."

"Mikan, my futons DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT have bed bugs." Rin said sleepily.

Mikan giggled.

"Of course not, Rin-chan."

Mikan watched the moonlight put everyone to sleep with its bright but faint light. She smiled as she heard a distant humming of a bird which sent her into a peaceful sleep with a sweet dream. A dream which made her happy. A dream that can make her wake up with a sunny smile.

Natsume...

...

A/N: xD a sleepover at Rin's place xD did you think that Natsume was gonna die? Well, originally, I was planning to. But then I remembered Bridge to Terabithia and another fic of mine which is a sad ending ToT (my OC will die xO) anyway, im gonna make this a happy ending to satisfy all you good readers! Im still planning to add another chapter but I have to update other stories.

Ruuka: does it contain another 'popcorn incident'?

A/N: nope.

Rin: please dont! Its ruining my flat creen tv!

A/N: who said anything about your tv? And who cares about your tv?

Rin: they do (jerks a thumb towards the 'We-care-about-Rin's-tv' mob)

A/N: -staaaaare- anyway, thanks for reading!


	8. Koizumi Luna

A/N: I am back in writing this fan fiction since somehow, I feel guilty for giving you a lame chapter after all those love-filled reviews

A/N: I am back in writing this fan fiction since somehow, I feel guilty for giving you a lame chapter after all those love-filled reviews. When I go to school, someone just has to ruin my morning by telling me about the lame chapter (yes, Saii. I am looking at you -.-) Anyway, on with the story! And if you can do me favour, forget the last chapter since I, myself, DESPISE it xDDD uhmm… regarding this chapter, I really don't know how Luna looks like, so forgive me xD

(1) wareware- it means "we" or "I" but only royals use them a lot.

--

Chapter 8: Koizumi Luna

Three months later…

A girl with slender body, waist length blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes entered the classroom. Everyone stared at her. She was a very pretty girl and her smile charmed everyone. Natsume just stared at her while Mikan slept. Hotaru had a disgusted look on her face and Ruuka twitched as Luna smiled at him. Narumi entered and smiled at the her.

"Koizumi-chan, please introduce yourself to them."

She bowed, princess-like, and smiled, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

"Good morning, everyone. (1) Wareware wa Koizumi Luna ja. It is my greatest pleasure to meet you!"

She smiled her charming smile, quickly noticing Natsume and Mikan sitting at the back. She smiled more when Narumi asked her where she would like to sit.

"I'd like to sit beside Natsume-kun, sensei."

Natsume glared at her.

"Koizumi-chan, Mikan-chan is already there. Please choose a different seat."

"But…but…I want to sit beside him…sensei!"

Mikan stood up and smiled at Luna.

"It's okay. I'll just sit beside Ruuka-pyon, Narumi-sensei. Luna-san, sit here."

Luna smiled as she walked past Mikan.

"Okay, then. Everybody's settled. I'll go now. This is a study period, you guys. Cherish it! Ja ne!" Narumi sang.

Mikan walked over to Hotaru and passed by Luna's and Natsume's table. She tripped and blushed as some of her classmates laughed.

"Could you be any stupider, Polka?"

"Shut up, Natsu-

"You should watch where you're going, Sakura-san. You might do something worse next time." Luna butted in.

"Thanks, Luna-san! Can I call you, Luna-chan?" She asked, her voice happy.

"Sore wa wareware no koto wo daijobou ja." (it means "That is fine with me.")

"Thank you so much!"

Natsume glared at Luna while Hotaru gave her a death glare.

'Koizumi Luna, huh? Let's see what up her sleeve.' Hotaru thought.

--

A/N: Its just a chapter to tell you that I am going to continue TM xDDD RxR xD


	9. Memories

A/N: woooow. Long time no update, ff . net. :D I'm so sorry you guys, its just that the plot bunnies weren't returning and I couldn't think of anything to write but tonight, I'm on a writing spree because I just HAVE to update my stories (grin) anyway, I will not keep you waiting any longer, soooo, here it is!

-----

Chapter 9: Memories

"Mikan, I'm telling you. Stay away from Koizumi."

Hotaru stuffed her mouth with crab brains as she tried persuading Mikan, who was flipping her Biology book, to just stay away from Koizumi Luna. Mikan stopped flipping the book pages, stared at Hotaru and cried out in joy.

"Hoooootaruuuuuuu! Are you concerned over me—

"No."

"Oh, come on! I wont tell anyone if you ARE concern—

"I just don't want to get into any trouble, that's why I'm trying to keep you of it."

"Hotaru, you meanie." She puffed her cheeks and turned away, spotting a couple outside the window who were under a tree.

Mikan shrieked when she realized that it was Hyuuga Natsume, her boyfriend, and Koizumi Luna, the very person who Hotaru kept on warning her about. Mikan suddenly grew silent. She didn't even talk to Hotaru. She just went back to her seat and buried her face in her arms. _Natsume won't betray me. There must be a reason, _she thought.

Class started with Narumi-sensei discussing the Anatomical Terms about Body Orientation. They were going to dissect a frog for their Biology Class and it was a pair work. Narumi-sensei signalled for them to find their partners. Mikan quickly turned to Hotaru but Hotaru already had Ruuka for a partner. She wanted to ask Natsume but she knew he was going to refuse since he doesn't even attend classes, so why bother right? But there was also another reason. She knew Luna was clinging on to her boyfriend like glue, and there was no way in hell Luna would give up Natsume to Mikan for Biology. So she didn't even bother to look. Fortunately for her, Yuu came up to her, saying that he didn't have a partner.

"Inchou!" Mikan squealed in delight.

"Mikan, let's work hard for our Biology activity, okay?" Yuu smiled at her.

Rin came up to the two, pulling Near along.

"Eh? Mikan? Why aren't you with—HOLY SHIZ! WHY IS THAT GIRL CLINGING ON TO YOUR STUPID BASTARD?!?" Rin glared at Natsume and to Mikan's surprise, Natsume looked pretty scared.

Luna was too busy snuggling her face against Natsume's shoulder so she didn't see Rin but if she did, then a war would have started between the Mikan Force and the Luna Force.

-----

Mikan cried her heart out as Hotaru hugged her. Ruuka, Rin, Near, Yuu, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko sat around them, trying to cheer Mikan up. Mikan just kept on crying. They all knew that what they were doing was futile and useless, but Mikan is their friend. They had to do something. Mikan finally raised her head up and smiled at them.

"Arigatou, minna. I really appreciate it. Thank—

She stopped talking and stared at the two people who walked past them. Hotaru and the others glared but Mikan lowered her head like a kitten being looked down on by a dog. She cried silently, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed, making Rin look at her. Rin stood up and confronted the two people who passed by. The others watched her.

"Oi, Hyuuga…! 'The hell are you doing with another woman, you damn bastard…? How dare you hurt Mikan…?!" She fumed in anger.

Luna, who clung onto Natsume's arm, giggled gleefully.

"Hmmm. So he really WAS Sakura's boyfriend." Luna said.

"Shut up, old hag. I'm talking to Natsume here, not to a bitch like you." Rin whispered harshly.

"Oh? Aren't we foul-mouthed?" Luna teased.

"Shut. Up." Rin glared at Luna. The kind that if looks could kill, then Luna would have long been dead, or rather murdered.

"Luna…" Natsume butted in.

Near quickly stood up and ran to Rin, just in time before she slapped Natsume. Near held her wrists and pulled her away, tears streaming down her cheeks because of anger. Natsume and Luna walked away, leaving the group. Near pulled Rin into a hug, and Rin cried, her hands clutching onto Near's shirt.

"Natsume… isn't like that…! He… he wouldn't make a girl cry…! Especially if… if it's Mikan…! So why…?! Who the hell is that girl anyway?!"

"Everyone, please keep your cool. Especially you, Rin." Hotaru said.

Rin nodded her head and rested her head on Near's chest, who hugged her tightly as if to keep her calm. Mikan sat beside Hotaru, trying to smile but came out as a bitter smile. Ruuka and Yuu was also trying to keep their cool because when Rin confronted the two earlier, they wanted to pound on Natsume's head. Only Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Near and Hotaru remained calm.

"Mikan. Don't worry. We'll help you." Hotaru said, a gentle smile on her face.

Mikan smiled in return.

"Yeah, Mikan. Were gonna beat the crap outta that bitch and bastard!" Rin butted in, grinning at her like a child.

Mikan giggled.

"The thing is, we'll never leave you alone. You know that. We'll help you." Sumire said.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Anna smiled.

"We'll lend a hand to you and never let you go on alone." Nonoko said.

_That's right. They're here. They've always been here. They're my friends and I know they're not just going to abandon me in the middle of a problem. They've always been here. Thank you._

Mikan laughed a hearty laugh along with everybody, finallky feeling a little happiness again.

-----

"Natsume-kuuuun…!"

It was midnight and Natsume was shocked to see Luna beside him in his own bed wearing nothing but a thin lingerie. He sprang up.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Natsume glared at her.

She slowly crawled towards him, her lips pouted. She sat down in front of Natsume, cat-like, and ran her fingers along Natsume's bare chest.

"I'm hurt." Luna said simply.

"If only you weren't HIS daughter, I would've stayed away from you."

"Unfortunately for you, Natsume, I'm his daughter."

Natsume cringed as Luna sllwy forced a kiss on his lips. He pushed her aside and stood up.

"You're going way too far for someone who's being used by her own father."

Luna glared at him.

------

A/N: Well? Sorry guys. RxR! :D


	10. The Truth Finally Revealed!

A/N: I'm sorry, guys. I just made a new account 'cause I decided that I was going to abandon this account, but I re-visited this story, and read your reviews. Man, was I touched. Sooooo, after I finish this story, I'll be REALLY abandoning this account. It just breaks my heart to forget a story which so many people love. So, yeah. Enjoy this long-awaited chapter, everyone! Oh, and more reviews ne? I really love reviews! It's what makes me happy here in FF. Teehe. :D

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Rin and the story.

Mikan: (yawns) Eh? What? What's happening?

Natsume: (shrugs)

Hotaru: ...Ah, that forgetful author is back.

Luna: EH?! AND I THOUGHT I ALREADY HAVE NATSUME TO MYSELF!!

A/N: ...Shut up, Luna. The ending depends on me and ONLY me.

Luna: (bleh.)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth Finally Revealed?

December 23, a day before Christmas Eve

The sun shone brightly on ACHS as the cold of the winter season creeped into everyone's dormitory rooms. Everyone got up from their beds still bundled up in their blankets, hair messed up and eyes half-closed. A certain brunette woke up from a knock on her door. She trudged across her room sleepily to open the door to see Rin standing in the hall with her hands on her waist looking impatiently at Mikan. She face-palmed. Mikan grinned at her, eyes half-closed.

"Mikan, I have been STANDING here, madly knocking at your damned door, trying to wake you up for the LAST. TEN. MINUTES." Rin whispered harshly.

"Why are you whispering, Rin-chan...?" Mikan asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama.

"BECAUSE IT IS SO DAMN COLD OUT HERE AND I'M ONLY WEARING MY PJ'S. SO WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LET ME IN. I'M GONNA HAVE FROSTBITES BECAUSE OF YOU." She gritted her teeth, either out of frustration or just the cold getting to her.

"Ah, hai, dozo..." Mikan said as she opened the door, yawning as Rin came running in and crouched down beside Mikan's heater.

Mikan was preparing two cups of hot chocolate for Rin and herself when due to her sleepiness and extreme clumsiness, her hand accidentally hit the picture frame standing beside the water heater, fracturing the glass on the picture frame. She sighed and crouched down to pick it up when she saw the picture in it. Her whole body froze, her eyes beginning to well up tears. She sat down on the floor, biting her lower lip to stop it's trembling. She let her tears flow down her cheeks, sobbing her heart out, making Rin run to her. Rin crouched down beside her and hugged her, feeling her heart break. Seeing her best friend like this, so fragile and broken, especially during a Sunday morning, is just plain wrong. Mikan hugged her back and cried more. Rin picked up the picture frame and now understood why Mikan broke down. It was a picture of Mikan and Natsume during the Valentine's Ball. They looked so happy in it. Rin slowly put back the picture frame and hugged Mikan tighter.

"Natsume...! Natsume...! Natsume, Natsume, Natsume...!" Mikan cried out.

"Hold yourself together, Mikan...!" Rin said before she cried, unable to hold back her own tears any longer.

* * *

"It'll be Christmas soon, ne?"

Mikan sipped her hot chocolate slowly as she talked with Rin and the others. They had gathered up in the school library and eveyone brought some kind of warm drink with them (even though it's against school rules. Evil little brats. XD). Near was asleep on the table, his arms sprawled on the table. Rin sat beside him, sipping her Darjeeling tea and poking Near from time to time. Anna and Nonoko were listening to their iPod (while sipping thei Chamomile tea) while Hotaru read a magazine about technology. Ruuka stared at her as she sipped her Mint tea non-chalantly while reading her magazine. She looked like some kind of Mafia boss scheming something evil. Sumire and Yuu just sat there, drinking their teas. Mikan placed her cup on the table and gazed outside the window, watching the little balls of snow fall quietly on the past her field of view. She smiled.

"Christmas, huh? A time for lo--

"Laughing! Right, Ruuka-kun?" Sumire said.

"H-huh? Ah. AH! YES. THAT IS SO RIGHT, SUMIRE." Ruuka agreed.

"I was gonna say, a time for lovers, but sure--

"Mikan, Christmas is NOT a time for lovers--

Near stared at her with puppy dog eyes. Rin sweat dropped.

"Near." She murmured.

"Oh. Right, sorry." He went back to sleeping.

"Anyway, this year, let's celebrate Eve with just us friends! How about that?" Rin suggested.

"I think it'll be more fun that way than hanging out with your boyfriend." Hotaru added.

"I'll reserve us a place at the Piyo-Karaoke bar!" Anna exclaimed, dragging Nonoko along as she ran outside.

"That sounds great!" Yuu said as he clapped his hands.

"I'm not really good at singing, so..." Ruuka muttered.

Everyone was excited for Christmas Eve. Mikan smiled, but deep in her heart, she knew this thing would be more fun if a certain person went with them, too.

* * *

December 24, 7:00 pm, Christmas Eve

"IS EVERYONE HERE, DAMNIT. I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR FIVE MINUTES, ALREADY. ANSWER ME, DAMN IT."

Rin was yelling in her dorm room and could feel a migraine coming up. A vein popped in her head. She was just gonna yell when Near slammed his hands on her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Everyone's here, Rin."

Mikan was sitting on Rin's bed, holding her phone, staring at it. She had received a message earlier which superbly changed her mood. It was a message from Natsume.

_Merry Christmas, Mikan. I'm sorry._

She felt her heart break. Was that it? Was it all over? Was that all that he could say after everything? Mikan gripped her phone, knowing that sooner or later, one of her friends will react because she was too quiet. And indeed, someone did.

"Sakura, are you okay?" It was Ruuka.

"Ah, Ruuka-pyon. Mm-hmm. I'm fine." Mikan smiled.

"...Please, just for one night, forget about Natsume. Just be with us and enjoy yourself. Okay?" Ruuka smiled at her.

Mikan felt a little guilt stab her heart. She smiled back and nodded.

* * *

_YOU wa SHOCK!! Ai de kodou hayaku naru, YOU wa SHOCK!!! Ore no kodou hayaku naru!!_

Mikan was standing on the table singing (she was singing Ai Wo Torimodose. Oh the irony. =))) like a madman while everyone was laughing like there was no tomorrow. When she finished the song, she flopped down on the sofa and chugged on a bottle of orange juice. She felt relieved when she sang her heart out. Rin crawled to her and dropped her head on her lap. She was laughing.

"So? How're you feeling?" Rin asked.

"Ahahaha! Rin-chan, I feel lighter than usual!" Mikan said.

Rin laughed. Mikan's phone suddenly rang. She stood up and ran to the door. Everyone looked at her. Mikan smiled.

"Do you mind if I take this call? Just for a moment?"

Rin pouted.

"Do you REAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLY have to????"

"I'll be back in a sec, so don't worry. I'm not running away, guys." She laughed.

She walked out of the room and ran out the karaoke bar, answering the phone as she did. She spoke first.

"Hello? Mikan speaking!"

"..."

"Uhm, hello?"

"...Mi..."

"....Mi?" She raised an eyebrow.

"..." Then there was sobbing on the line.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. You must have dialled the wrong number, for I'm not Mi." She said.

Mikan was just going to hang up when the caller spoke again.

"I miss you, Mikan."

Mikan froze.

"...Na... Natsume...?"

"Merry Christmas, Mikan..."

"Natsume, I..."

"I love you."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Natsume hung up. Mikan felt hot tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, idiot. Sorry, I ran out of cellphone load."

Mikan recognized the voice. She slowly turned around and her mind went blank. She looked horrible. Her tear-stained face was flushed, her eyes red. She kept on sniffing and cooughing and her nose was red. She sank down.

"N-Natsume...?" She whispered.

"..." Natsume smiled at her.

"Na... NATSUMEEEEEE!!!" Mikan cried.

Natsume walked towards her and sat down in front of her, patting her head gently. He took out his handkerchief and shoved it into Mikan's hand. She looked up at him, a questioning look on her face. He smirked.

"I don't remember my girl being ugly like this. Wipe your face."

Mikan did as she was told and when she was finished, she took a deep breath. Natsume suddenly took her face in his hands and gently kissed her, whispering a quick: "I love you, Mikan." before kissing her. Mikan blushed, but kissed him back, her hands clutching his coat softly. How Mikan longed for this moment. And so did Natsume. But dreams don't really last long. Natsume broke the kiss and stood up, making Mikan give him a quizzical look. Natsume started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Sorry, Mikan. This is probably the last time I'll be seeing you as my girlfriend."

"...What?"

"...Sorry--

"Is this because of Luna?" Mikan muttered.

"...I'm doing this for your own sake, Mikan."

"Do you love her?"

"..."

"Do you love her as much as you love me, Natsume?" Mikan's voice was starting to crack.

"What the..." Rin and the others grew impatient and went after Mikan only to see her on the snow-filled ground, looking at Natsume like she was about to cry.

"...Yes, Mikan."

"LIAR!"

"...!" Natsume turned around on his heel and looked at Mikan.

Her face was serious.

"Liar."

"What do you--

"LIAR! NATSUME, YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?!"

"When you kissed me... I know you still love me. You love me as much as I love you." She smiled.

"...Just forget about me... You'll get hurt if I involve you more in this shit." Natsume started to walk away again.

"...Fine, just... Please tell me everything. I need to know EVERYTHING."

"Luna's father... Persona." He clenched his fist as he said the name.

"Persona...? He's... the one who had your..."

"Yeah. He had my family killed, but he was never imprisoned for that."

"Natsu--

"He want's me to marry his daughter. I refused at first, but then... he told me he'd kill the reason for my refusal."

"...Natsume..." Mikan felt empty.

"That's why, please. I can't take any chances. I son't want you to get hurt."

Natsume walked off, and Rin and the others ran to Mikan, helping her up and comforting her. Mikan just smiled. SHe looked at Natsume again.

"Natsume, Merry Christmas!"

Natsume felt his heart break when he heard Mikan's voice. He kinda felt that it was goodbye.

_This situation is too damn similar with what happened to Mikan before. But I know what Persona is capable of. He'd definitely hurt Mikan the moment I dump that bitch of his._

* * *

A/N: WOW. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED CHAPTER 10. YAY.

Mikan: ...I feel empty.

A/N: Ha?

Natsume: Is that idiot okay?

Rin: Dunno.

Mikan: I feel empty... Natsume...! (cries)

Natsume: ...!

Mikan: I need...

A/N: ?!

Mikan: Food. (smiles sheepishly)

Hotaru: (shoots Mikan with the Baka Gun)

A/N: Reviews, guys!!! :D I'll update as soon as I type Chapter 11! :D


	11. Natsume's BACK!

A/N: DAWWWWWW. Okay, I sound like an idiot. :)) Anyway, here's the next chapter for TM! Uhm, yeah, enjoy. R E V I E W S P L E A S E ! They're like, my cookies =))

Hotaru: ...why am I ALWAYS with idiots...

A/N: (glaaaaaare)

* * *

Chapter 11: Natsume's Back!

A week has passed and Mikan was still depressed. When they went to the first shrine visit of the year, Mikan madly shook the bells, bowed and clapped more than the necessary needed and shut her eyes tightly, looking like some monk who didn't pray for years. Rin face-palmed.

"Mikan, if you're wishing for Luna to die, forget it. I don't think the gods will smile upon you if you do that."

"Geh. Busted." Mikan puffed her cheeks.

"C'mon, Mikan! Cheer up! That dark aura and sour face doesn't suit your kimono AT ALL." Rin said in exasparation, her hands on her waist.

Rin, Mikan and Near were the only ones who went to the shrine visit together. The others had some other business to do and couldn't come. Mikan and Rin were both wearing beautifully designed kimonos and Near trudged behind, feeling as if he feel in love with Rin all over again. Oh, what Natsume wouldn't give to see Mikan like this. Rin waited for Near and when they were side by side, Near took her hand and intertwined fingers with her. Mikan smiled at them, thinking how cute they looked together. She suddenly felt more depressed and looked away, only to see Natsume and Luna sitting on a bench. Her mind went black and the next thing she knew Luna was rubbing her cheek as Natsume just stared at her. Rin pulled Mikan back and glared at Luna.

"I am really sorry, ma'am! Really! I don't know what's gotten into my friend!" Rin apologized.

As Rin pulled Mikan away, she whispered harshly to the short-haired girl.

"WHY DID YOU PULL ME AWAY?! I WAS GONNA GIVE THAT WOMAN A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"Mikan, what the HELL were you doing...?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You suddenly stormed into that couple's direction and slapped that woman!"

"But that was Luna! What's wrong with you?!"

"Mikan... That wasn't Luna and Natsume." Rin stared at her.

"It wasn't...?"

Rin nodded.

"Mikan, I think you need to rest your mind for a while."

Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Rin-chan, you and N-kun can go now if you want. I just need to be alone..."

"Gomen nee, Mikan. See you around." Rin smiled at her.

"Bye bye." She waved at them.

Mikan watched the two walk off. Seeing Rin laughing at N was so heartwarming. _I wonder if when people see me and Natsume together, this is what they see... Crap! What am I thinking?!_ Mikan stomped off and sat down on a bench, playing with the kitten who jumped on her lap. Then suddenly, the kitten hissed and ran off. Mikan suddenly froze, feeling a dark aura beside her.

"Hello, little kitten." The voice was velvety smooth and seemed to seep into Mikan's very soul.

She bit her lip and stayed quiet.

"I have a favor to ask. Or rather, a deal to make. An deal that you can't refuse."

"...." Mikan was really scared.

"I'll give you your little rascal back."

"...!" Mikan gasped, looking at the man in an instant.

"...on one condition, missy." The man in black said.

He looked so scary and Mikan felt weak. He had all sorts of earrings that you could imagine. He sported a black-colored lipstick and for some reason, it didn't look gay. It just looked plain scary. As if it was written on his face, she knew his name already. _Persona._

"..." Mikan was finally regretting that she ever made eye contact with him.

"You'll get your little rascal back... but you have to bring your darling little tomboy friend to me. By tomorrow, sunset."

"Tomboy fri-- You mean Rin?!" She gasped, her voice cracking.

"Yes, my little kitten. Your tomboy friend. You see, she did really something nasty to my precious jewel."

"I... I... I can't possibly trade her... with..."

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, too bad."

"Mikan, save your breath. I'm here already."

Mikan looked up and saw Rin standing before them. The sun was glaring right behind her head and she looked like she had a nimbus on her head. She looked like an angel compared to the person sitting next to Mikan. Near stood beside Rin.

"What do you want, Persona?" Rin asked.

"Nothing much, really. I just want you to stop being friends with this little kitten here."

Mikan gasped. Near glared at him. Rin stomped her foot and directed her fist at him.

"'THE HELL IS THAT, YOU BASTARD?!"

"You can see that all I want to do is ruin her life."

"W-why...?" Mikan whispered.

"Why, you ask? Because Natsume treasures you. And if he sees you in pain, he's in pain, too."

"YOU BASTARD!!" Rin lunged at him.

Mikan jumped at Rin and held her back, her arms around Rin's neck. Rin calmed down, her face blank, tears running down her cheeks. Her knees felt weak and she sank down, staring at Mikan.

"Mikan, how can you let him do this to you...?"

"Rin-chan, daijoubo da yo. (Rin-chan, it's okay.)" She smiled at her.

Rin cried silently as Mikan stood up again and faced Persona. He was smiling.

"Well? What do you say about the deal?"

"Gomen, demo kotowaru. (Sorry, but I refuse.)"

"Oh?"

"PERSONA, YOU BASTARD!"

Mikan froze when she heard the voice. Near and Rin looked up and were surprised. Persona chuckled.

"Oh dear. Natsume, if you get any closer, this little kitten of yours WILL get hurt." He smirked.

Men in black suddenly sprouted from all directions. All of them were holding guns. Rin then realized that there were no more civillians in sight other than them. She chuckled softly.

"I'm a black belter at Taekwondo and I was the champion in the London Kendo Championship." She muttered, glaring at Persona.

Persona ignored her.

"Persona, if you even lay one finger on Mikan, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU." Natsume said.

"Well well, where's my Luna?"

"I dumped her. I left her crying in some cheap cafe." Natsume said with an air of dignity.

"..."

"Why are you doing this anyway, you bastard?"

"I failed to kill you before. So now, instead of killing you, I'd rather you live your life in misery." Persona said, darkly.

"Natsume, don't go any closer. I don't want you to get hurt." Mikan said quietly.

"Mikan..."

"Please."

"No. This time, I won't let you have your way."

Rin suddenly pulled Mikan down. She yelped.

"Mikan, you almost got shot." Rin whispered harshly.

Persona suddenly stood up and started walking away.

"I'm not done with you yet, you little rascals."

When the coast was clear, Natsume ran to Mikan and hugged her tightly. Rin stood up and pulled Near. She whispered to him.

"Come on, dude. Let's go. Let's leave those two alone."

Mikan tightened her hug on Natsume, her mind blank. All that she knew was that she was happy, safe and warm in Natsume's hold. Natsume snuzzled her hair, his heart and mind finally at ease. He lifted up his head so his chin rested on Mikan's head, then he spoke.

"Mikan, I'm sorry, but this thing between me and Persona... it's not over yet."

"I know." Her voice was muffled by Natsume's shirt.

"Mikan, I know this isn't right, but Happy New Year." He smiled.

"Happy New Year, Natsume."

* * *

_I want that little kitten mine._

* * *

A/N: ....UHHH. I REALLY FEEL THAT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. MY IDEAS ARE SCATTERED EVERYWHERE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT GRAMMAR ANYMORE. Anyway, I still hope that you like it [ignoring the fact that I don't like it =))]

Please reviewwwwww :D


End file.
